Labyrinth: A Hermione Granger Story
by Scorpiogrl
Summary: Hermione Granger is in for a world of trouble when she wishes away her 9 year old cousin. What will happen when the Brightest Witch of the Age comes up against everyone's favorite Goblin King, you can be sure that sparks will fly. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wahoo! My very first author's note for this story. -Cheers Wildly- The idea for this story was rammed into my mind who knows when and has been floating around in there ever since. Hope you all have as much fun reading it as I have had while planning and writing it.

Disclaimer - Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, otherwise you wouldn't recognize it then would you. Also I would like to point out the fact that I have a terrible memory therefore if you see something that is very similar to another fic. that you've read, it is possible that I've read the story that had whatever it is that you've seen and had it stick in my mind even after I've forgotten that actual story. If that's the case I beg forgiveness as I'm only human, and a forgetful one at that, just let me know! Ok now that all that is done with, ON WITH THE STORY!

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

Hermione Granger was annoyed. She was also tired and irate. Now as anyone who knows Hermione knows, an annoyed Granger is a dangerous Granger. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, Krissy Granger didn't know this momentous fact, otherwise she might have rethought her plans for her older cousin and not decided to try and drive her out of her mind in an hopeful attempt to make her mom see that she was too old to have a babysitter. Alas this was not to be.

"Krissy Lorene Granger give me back my book this instant!"

Hermione was going to kill her cousin when she caught her, she had graciously agreed to watch Krissy for the week so that her Aunt could go on a well deserved spa retreat, had thought at the time of her agreement that it would be no problem, after all the last time she had seen Krissy she had been a perfect angel and they had gotten along splendidly.

"_No problem my magical ass, no wonder Aunt Sophie sounded so grateful when I agreed, I can't believe that I'm doing this for free. And now the little brat has stolen my book, it's the last straw I swear to Merlin." _Hermione's inner rant was interrupted as the book in question hurled past her head accompanied by childish laughter, "_Gods that child must be part demon or something!"_

Hermione knelt down and carefully scooped up the books, sighing angrily as the front cover fell off and slipped between her fingers. "Oh now you're going to get it you little snot, this book was a gift from a good friend of mine and now look what you've done!"

As she grabbed the fragile cover her fingers traced over the worn red leather and she thought back to the day she received the book.

~ Flashback ~

Seventh year had only just ended and she had gone to visit her parents in Australia to take a vacation from the ever stressful Wizarding world, first with the war and then with the celebrations and mourning that followed it. After a month or two she was expected to return to Hogwarts where she had been accepted as an apprentice of Arithmancy under Professor Vector. Though she was quite excited about the job, along with the private research lab that came with it, courtesy of Professor McGonagall, she was less excited by the fame that had been shoved upon her at Voldemort's demise, not to the extent of Harry, or even Ron, but still. It seemed like she couldn't get any time to herself these days, so a long stay in the Muggle world had seemed the perfect solution.

After spending the first week just laying around the house in her pajamas and eating copious amounts of ice cream she was delighted to receive a letter from her muggle penpal in America.

Her mother had suggested the program during the summer after third year and told her that it would be a fun way to learn about other cultures. Always willing to learn something and as a way to feel normal after the overwhelming events of the school year she had quickly filled out the questionnaire and waited eagerly for the network to match her up with someone. When the address finally arrived she had wasted no time in writing up a long letter and mailing it off. Despite the fact that, at first, the other girl, Sarah, had slightly reminded Hermione of Lavender Brown she had been pleased to discover that the other girl was deeper then she appeared and soon enough letters were being exchanged with regularity, even during the school year, albeit going through her parents first.

So when the small package arrived Hermione was understandably eager to see what it was. She quickly tore through the paper and couldn't help but grin in delight when the small leather book fell into her hands. Restraining the urge to immediately begin reading it she swiftly opened the letter that came with it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well and that school hasn't been to hard on you, (as if that could ever happen with your brains.) I'm glad to hear that the "Big Thing" that has been stressing you out lately is finally over, and maybe now you'll tell me what it was? And knowing you, you're probably freaking out about that big graduation test thingy that you were telling me about, stop it, you did great._

_As for this Ron guy I hope that by now you've taken my advice and just grabbed him and kissed him silly, or snogged as you Brits call it, and that you're not still on about that. Unless of course you've finally listened to what I said in the first place and gotten over him already, in which case you /have/ to tell me who the lucky guy in your life is now! Perhaps Harry, he always sounded cute, or maybe even that Malfoy fellow you're always on about._

_As for me, well… you wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's funny to be the one to say that for once. Suffice it to say that I'm not the same person I was when I wrote you last, I guess you could say that I've grown up and Lord was it a bumpy ride. Looking back at myself I honestly don't see how you put up with me all these years, I mean my family has but they're sort you required to you know, and it's really made me realize how important friendship really is. _

_In case you're wondering, the family's great, we've grown so much closer since my "realization" that you probably wouldn't recognize us, though maybe it's just me that's changed. Anyway you've obviously seen the present that I sent you and while it's not exactly what you would probably normally pick out to read I think you'll like it, it's a very magical book, almost childish I suppose. If you've managed to read this letter before the book then I'm very proud of you! You could say that that book is what changed my life, so I really do hope you enjoy it, just… don't take it too seriously, it's only fiction after all._

_All my love,_

_Sarah._

Hermione frowned slightly as she reread the last line, "What an odd thing to say, it's almost as if she's warning me about the book, huh."

Putting aside the letter to look back over later, Hermione picked the book back up and turned it over in her hands, examine it closely. It was a slim volume, only about an inch thick, and the red leather cover was worn and creased with use.

"Well, I can never be too careful I suppose." Fighting back how silly she felt Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and cast a series of spells to examine the book and make sure it was safe and that there wasn't anything wrong with it. When her search turned up nothing interesting Hermione only grinned and berated herself for being overly paranoid, "_I really need to stop hanging out around Moody, his paranoia is starting to get to me."_

The book had no title so she opened it and started to skim through it. "_Huh, this looks like it's a cross between a novel and a play, looks interesting though, I can at least give it a try, Sarah wouldn't have given it to me if she had thought that I wouldn't like it."_

Hermione had set the book down long enough to fix herself a nice cup of tea and then settled down for a relaxing night with her new book.

Since then Hermione had read the book several times, it just seemed to stick with her, despite it's somewhat childish story and overly romantic plot. _" At least it's has somewhat of an original story and the characters are very imaginative, and I have to admit the Goblin King sounds kinda hot."_

So when her Aunt had called and asked that she watch Krissy for the week, Hermione had happily agreed and had of course taken the book with her, thinking that Krissy might enjoy the story as well. "_After all, what nine year old doesn't like a magical romance"_

~ End Flashback ~

"Krissy you best stop that right this instant or I'll do something bad I swear!" Hermione shouted as she marched up the steps and tried to corner her obnoxious cousin, wishing that she could use her magic now more then ever, not even Ron had ever made her this angry before. "I mean it young lady!"

"Blah, blah, blah, what are you going to do her-mi-o-ne, wish me away to the nasty goblins, oh no, save me, save me!" As the words rang down from somewhere above her Hermione found herself wishing that she had never read Krissy the damn book in the first place, because then this never would have happened.

"You better be scared, Goblins are right nasty little buggers alright, maybe I'll ask them to lock you away in one of their vaults!" Hermione took grim satisfaction in that her words rang true, despite the fact that none of the goblins she knew would want to take her cousin, much less lock her up in their precious vaults.

"Whatever you poser, you're just mad because I've got a boyfriend and you're so ugly that even that freckled freak doesn't want you!" At those words Hermione lost her temper completely, even Voldemort himself would have cowered before her to see her in such a rage. Krissy however was unaffected.

"That's it! I've tried everything but you're just too much! You say that you're not afraid of Goblins well we'll see then won't we!" Hermione had no idea what had come over her, after all it's not as if it was actually going to work and more then likely was only going to cause Krissy to only mock her to a greater degree, but it was much too late to stop now.

"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, right now!" As soon as the words left her mouth the power went out with a bang leaving Hermione stranded in the dark. Skittering noises were heard above her and she called out her cousin's name in alarm. Hearing no reply she tried again, quickly rising panic making her voice come out as a high pitched squeak. "Krissy! Answer me!"

Still receiving no reply other then more scampering noises Hermione fought down her panic and lit her wand before cautiously climbing up the stairs. Ahead of her in the hallway she could see the pull down ladder leading up into the attic, obviously the place the Krissy had taken refuge in. Worried about her cousin, despite her bratty ways Hermione cautiously ascended the stairs, putting up her wand so that Krissy didn't see it.

Lucky for her, the attic had a large bay window on the far wall and the light from the mostly full moon fully illuminated the closed in area. Climbing to her feet Hermione carefully looked around the room, still calling out for Krissy. She was only answered by more of the skittering noises, louder now, and what almost sounded like high pitched giggling. Spooked but not afraid Hermione turned around as she saw a quick movement out of the corner of her eye but saw nothing but stacks and stacks of boxes against the wall opposite the window.

"Oh Krissy, where are you?" Muttering softly to herself Hermione begin to take a step forward intending to search behind the boxes for her erstwhile cousin when she felt a slight breeze light her hair. Slowly straightening her back, she fingered her wand before freezing at the unexpected sound of a deep masculine chuckle.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, it's been a /long/ time since I've been able to update something, an absurdly long time in fact. I know that my original plan was to upload the first chapter of each of the stories that I had banging around in my creative centre but due to multiple things, including stress and starting college I just haven't had the time to contine with that until now. Also I've decided to go ahead and post chapter 2 of this story as opposed to beginning another one because of surprising number of reviews that this story has received.

Disclaimer - Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, otherwise you wouldn't recognize it then would you. Also I would like to point out the fact that I have a terrible memory therefore if you see something that is very similar to another fic. that you've read, it is possible that I've read the story that had whatever it is that you've seen and had it stick in my mind even after I've forgotten that actual story. If that's the case I beg forgiveness as I'm only human, and a forgetful one at that, just let me know! Ok now that all that is done with, ON WITH THE STORY!

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

Startled by the unexpectedly masculine voice Hermione whirled around with wand in hand, a leftover habit from a long and dangerous war. Never having failed her before, Hermione's quick mind took stock of the person standing unexplicably before in only a few seconds.

Her first impression was that his hair was even wilder then her own. However where her hair was comprissed of riotious curls, his would be better classified as a mane of unruly locks. It didn't look like he'd brushed it in years and were those colored highlights mixed in with the fine strands of off blonde? The second thing she noticed was his rather wild clothing, who in the world wore tights anymore, and those boots…

"_He's actually rather hot, the pants don't leave much to the imagination though."_ Embarrased and flushing red Hermione straightened her spine and stood before him resolutely, determined not to be imtimidated by this make-up wearing man.

"Who are you? Where is my cousin? And how in Merlin's name did you get in this house?" Hermione's quickfire questions seemed to amuse the man in from of her for some unexplained reason as was evident by his soft chuckle and the slight upturn of his lips.

"I am here because you called, my dear, and your cousin is exactly where you wished for her to be." The man showed a rather nasty grin as he took noticed the rapid loss of color in Hermione's cheeks.

"Don…Don't tell me that that book was for real? Are you actually suggesting that the goblins have come and taken my cousin away! That's utterly ridiculous, not to mention completely insane…" Hermione trailed off as she realised what she was saying. Who was she to say that goblins hadn't come and taken her cousin away due to her wish when she knew for a fact that goblins did in fact exist and she was a certified wand carrying witch.

"Listen here Jareth, you will give me my cousin back right this instant!" If she was right and this wasn't some sort of weird fever dream then she knew demanding her Krissy back would so her no could, however she felt like she had to give it a shot. If he was surprised that she knew his name it didn't show on his face and she had the feeling that he didn't often express his thoughts and emotions.

"It seems that I am at a disadvantage, you know my name but I do not know yours." It was not a question nor was it a demand, it was more like he couldn't imagine that she wouldn't immediately give up her name. As he looked down his rather aristocratic nose at her she was unpleasantly reminded of Draco Malfoy.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and you will give return Krissy to me." She didn't know what was going through her that possesed her to be so challenging, perhaps she was channeling Ron or maybe it was just that the war with Voldemort had left her feeling rather jaded.

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that Hermione, it is up to you to get your little cousin back. I never understand why you humans wish these children away only to harass me to give them back to you." He had turned his back to her and had walked over to the window, looking out along the neighboring houses, his features completely lit by the light of the moon. Hermione was struck silent by how ethereal and otherworldy he looked at that moment, finally realizing that it was no mere mortal that she was dealing with now. Lost in thought she subsequently lost the chance to reply and was snapped back to attention when he continued, all business again.

"Come Hermione and see where your cousin is." He gestured for her to join him at the window with a lazy wave from his gloved hand. As she reached him she was only moderately surprised to see that the view had changed to show a great expanse of maze surrounding a large castle and town. The morning light reflected off of the moss colored stone and it almost seemed as if the light itself sparkled, in short it was beautiful if a little downtrodden looking. Without noticing she reached a hand up to place it against glass panes and stumbled a bit when the glass wasn't there. Quickly regaining her feet, she straightened up and did her best to ignore both her own blushing cheeks and the cruely amused expression on the Goblin Kings face.

"_It figures that he would show emotion only at my expense, definitely related to Malfoy though. I swear that smirk is patented." _Now it was her turn to show Jareth her back as she examined and thought about the challenge before her.

"Let me make sure I have this right. I have thirteen hours to reach the castle at the centre of the Goblin City and when I do so you will return Krissy to me unharmed." Hermione still had her back turned to him so she was caught off guard when he spoke right near her ear, barely able to conceal the shiver that ran along her spine as his warm breath ruffled her hair.

"Yes, I shall return your cousin to you should you make it, however you only have twelve hours to do so." At this she whirled around to face him, surprised to find that he was not directly behind her as she had thought but rather a few feet back standing next to a large wooded grandfather cloak showing both hands at the twelve.

"But that's not what the book says. It clearly says that I receive thirteen hours in which to complete my mission. It's….it's not bloody fair!" Stamping her foot she crossed her arms over her rather, at least in her opinion, disappointing chest. However her anger was cut abruptly short when she saw the Goblin Kings face. The mixture of shock and anguish that showed up painfully clear on his pale face was the first honest emotion that he had shown and she couldn't help but wonder what it was that she had said to provoke such a reaction.

"_What a strong reaction. There is more to this guy then meets the eye. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, he was the books romantic male lead. Hmm, if all this is true I wonder if it all is?" _Hermione cleared her thoat to ask him what in Merlin's name was wrong with him but the raspy sound seemed to snap him out of whatever it was that had come over him and his face became as expressionless as ever.

"Silly girl, whoever said that anything in life was fair?" His face may have become devoid of all emotion but his voice had taken on an icy quality and for some reason Hermione found herself honestly fearful for the first time. Taking her silence has acknowledgement he strode back towards her and took her chin in his hand, raising her face up to look into his eyes, which she noticed for the first time where not the same color.

"Are you sure that you want to go though all of this for some snotty little girl whom doesn't treat you with the respect you think you deserve? Just leave her with me and return home to your nice, normal life." Hermione found herself being drawn into his eyes and agreeing with his words until her quick mind caught his slip.

"_The respect I think I deserve, I have rightly earned a little respect. Even if Krissy could never know." _She squished the inkling of fear that was running rampant in her stomach and glared back at him. Her own voice had taken on a heated tone to match his glacial one.

"My life has been anything but normal for many years now, so don't pretend like you know all there is to know about me. I am going to get through your silly little maze and get my cousin back. Just watch and see." Jareth nodded his head condensendingly, looking neither surprised nor impressed at her impassioned words. In the next instance he was gone, the only sign that he had been standing there a moment before was the warmth lingering on her chin where he had grasped it between his leather-clad fingers and his voice ghosting along on the wind.

"What a pity."


End file.
